The Tale of Two Lovers
by Mvause114
Summary: Au: Alex is new to Litchfield High and she meet a blonde girl in her Ap English Literature class.Rated M for smut in later chapters. Updating once or twice a week. Follow @TheTaleofTwoLovers on twitter for Story sneak peaks, Questions about the Author and Chatting about only what I live breathe and sleep OITNB. I'm also on Wattpad so you can take the Tale of Two Lovers on the go!
1. Welcome to Litchfield High

**Welcome to the story.I started writing this for my English class and i fell so much in love with writing this first chapter i had to put it up there for all of you to is my First fanfic i have published more but i deleted more but i do plan on leaving this up for a long time and possible l up to become like a Trilogy where i would take you through Vauseman High school,College and Real life. I update Mondays,Wednesdays, and me on twitter Mvause114 when you want to know about updates or when i talk about some of our queens of orange is the new black ex Laura prepon and Taylor schilling.**

Alex vause was 17 years old and simply detested change was a person she would kill them personally fact that she had to leave Eastside high to transfer over to Litchfield leaving behind her best friend Nicky Nichols was all the change Alex needed for a lifetime.

Cranking up the music on her phone before breathing in her new home Litchfield High Alex walked into the administration building not knowing where to go she decided to talk to the old white lady at the front desk.

"How can I help you dear?"The old lady asked with a smile

"I just transferred here and I need my schedule."She responded nervously

"Alright dear, What's your name?"

"Well to be totally honest My name is Alexandra but people call me Alex so my mother could've filed me under either one."

"Alright how about we try, Alex now what's your last name dear?"

"Vause,V-A-U-S-E."

"Yep look like you were here filed under Alex So congrats I get a feeling that you don't like to be called let me print your schedule and you can be own your way to your first class."The old white lady prints her schedule and Alex takes a good not of her name tag Miss Jefferson.

"Alright here you are dear and welcome to Litchfield high home of the fighting Rebels!"

Alex throws back a shy smile and nods and says thank takes a mental note that the old white lady had too much school spirit like who's happy to see bratty teenagers that smell and talk back to you,Some view of life that lady takes a look at her schedule and her first class is _Ap English Literature in room 112 with Brown,Elizabeth._ Perfect she thought she can spend all her time reading in the back like a hermit and decides she won't make the wrong move and get on anyone's bad side her first day. She arrives at class and is shocked about what appeared.

"Welcome to the class!" a little black girl yells as Alex walks is shocked to see this little band of misfits in the class but is kinda of happy because they all seem to fit together like they were made for each other.

"How can I help you dear?" First Alex looked even more shocked because the woman who appears to be the teacher kinda looks like a student sure she was tall but so was Alex.

"I'm new to Litchfield and you just happen to be my first period so yeah."

"Okay,Well like Malia said welcome to the class and how about you take a seat over there next to piper in the back."

Doing what she is told Alex walks over to the seat next to the blonde and just ignores the obvious tension and pulls out her newest book that her mother had gotten her "White Fang".

Piper studies the brunette before deciding that she would introduce herself.

"I'm Piper" the blonde says cautiously

"Alex."

"Where are you from?"

I"m just a transfer student I actually went to Eastside but i had some problems there so my mom decided to transfer me here,it's no big deal I live like 3 blocks away."

"Why'd you leave?"..."What was the problem?"

"I was bullied."

"Oh,I don't know why that stupid I always found bullying stupid maybe the bullied you because you're so pretty like i just love your forest green eyes."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Its nice to know that you're not alone."

"You've been through this?"

"Not really but it only takes one person to break the cycle. Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure."Alex hand the schedule to the starts looking over the schedule making comments like he's cool but a hard grader or how are you taking these classes you must be some smart tell Alex they have 1st,3rd,4th and 6th period together and seem to be a little bit more excited than Alex ever was. The bell for first period is over the girls haven't stopped talking..they switched phone numbers and spent the entire 2nd period texting about random stuff trying to learn more and more about each Alex learned that Piper loved puppies,had one little brother and an older one ,her favorite candy was jelly beans and she has been single for a couple of months nothing ever serious and Piper learned that Alex was an only child,She has a single mother only because her mother didn't have the time to date thanks to her 3 jobs so she had the house mostly to herself.

When lunch finally rolled around the two didn't bother eating instead the went to piper's favorite spot and sat underneath a tree talking about anything and everything.

"So Alex do you date?"

"Yeah my ex and I broke up like a year ago but after that I never really bothered to date anyone after that."

"Oh he must of been some guy."

"Actually she was the first ever real relationship it wasn't like some hit and quit."

"Oh you're…"before Piper could even get the words out Alex said"Yes I am gay and I seen no problem with that do you?"

"No I just...I didn't know, okay"

"I understand."

The bell rings and the two head off to their last period of the again the two were separated in the class so what no better way to communicate than to text.

 **Piper:You have any plans after school?**

 **Alex:Yes.I promised my best friend Nicky I would hang out with her,you can come if you want.**

 **Piper:No you should just have best friend time it was a pretty busy day knowing that you guys have to separate because of school.**

 **Alex:Okay,i'll text you when I get home though maybe we can hang out tomorrow,well if you want.**

 **Piper:Totally up for it I don't really hanging out with people but you are different so ill be waiting pain staking hours til our next conversation since you'll be with Nicky**

 **Alex:I think you'll be fine pipes plus I said I was gonna text you when I get back**.

 **Piper: I know but you are the only person I can have a stimulating conversation with so why wouldn't I be excited and pipes?I like it you should definitely save that for my name in your phone Al**

 **Alex: AL hmm I guess and I don't even have a picture for you,you should send me one**

 **Piper: Okay but I want one of you too**

 **Alex:Deal**

The two sent the pictures just in time before the bell rings they continue their conversation til waving goodbye parting their separate ways until the next conversation later.


	2. Hanging out with the junkie philosopher

Chapter 2

 **Well i'm pretty proud because I got 10 followers in 3 days so that's kinda cool.I kinda figure that this would be a hit than my other story which if you read you know that smut came as soon as you read but I feel like readers need to be drawn into it but don't worry there will be some smut in this story just in later of me rambling let's get into the story shall we.**

Alex calls up Nicky to see where they should meet up and gets no answer so she shoots her good friend a text wondering why she was answering.

 **Alex:I leave one day and you are already too good to answer my phone call already Nichols?**

 **Nicky:Forget about you vause,Never.**

 **Alex:Sure...Where do you wanna meet up?**

 **Nicky:Your place I guess,We can order a pizza.**

 **Alex:Cool see you in 30?**

 **Nicky:It's a plan,See you later vause.**

Alex turns up her music as she begins to continue her journey walking starts thinking about Piper and her beautiful baby is still in shock about how close the became on her first day there,it wasn't as bad like Alex what alex has been through she still couldn't shake the feeling that she was being set up,Piper wouldn't do that or would she?She finally arrives at home her mother still isn't home it was any big deal Alex suspected that she wouldn' calls up the pizza place and orders a medium pizza half meat lovers for Nicky and supreme for her she decided she need some variety in her picks out some horror film from the stack her and nicky haven't gotten too before heading to room so she can quickly changes into some dark navy blue jogger and a black tank top before she hears the door open.

"Yo Vause,the party has arrived!"

"Oh god someone call the police Nichols has arrived."Alex responds in a sarcastic tone

"You know I don't think you know how much your sarcasm hurts me sometimes man."

"Says the female version of Hyde from That 70s show."

"Hey,It's a lot of work to play the junkie philosopher you stick to your role as the sarcastic sasquatch and I'll stick to mine as the junkie philosopher plus Hyde was a conspiracy theorist."

"True and deal."

"So go head spill the beans tell me everything about your first day"

"You act like it was the actual first day off school it's December 18th."

"The date means nothing go ahead tell the junkie philosopher how sarcastic sasquatch's first day was." she says in her best baby voice while pitching Alex's cheeks

"Its cool all boring though,I met this girl named piper she's pretty cute and somewhat nice from what I seen already she wants me to text her when we are done hanging though she says I'm the only person she can have a stimulating conversation with."

"Wow,You have someone crushing on you the first day mad skills you got going on vause."

"I'm pretty sure she is straight,if she isn't my gaydar is totally off."

"She likes you case solve now where's my piz-."Before she can even get the words Out the door bell rings and it's the takes out 12 bucks and hands it to the guy continues trying to flirt with Alex but who wouldn't she's a beauty,Alex smirks and lets the guys know that she likes girls just as much as he does before slamming the door in his face.

The two continue on with their hanging out,pointing out all the problems the actors made in film,and laughing at the answers they gave if they were put out in those predicaments like what would you do you had chose between Ravenclaw and Slytherin? Nicky leaves after the film its barely 7:30 so Alex decides to text Piper.

 **Alex:Hey,I told you I'll text you after wards**


	3. I'm better

Chapter 3

 **Bet you guys didn't expect a next day chapter update so bwahahahah i'm just kidding this for you guys i'm really happy that this story is a big hit.i would appreciate if you could please review if that's not to much trouble but lets get this chapter started shall we oh and for my friend at school if you're reading this….you stalker.**

 **Piper's P.O.V.**

Piper is sitting in room doing homework so she can avoid the wrath of Carol Chapman,the infamous waspy bitch(in piper's words).She is about to give up on doing her spanish homework until she gets a message.

 **Alex:Hey,I told you I'll text you afterwards.**

Piper face lights up she's been waiting for this brunette to text her since she got out of 's just something about her that always leaves piper wanting more.

 **Piper:I believed you, so how was hanging out with your Friend Nicky?**

 **Alex:Fine,the usual so what have you been doing?staring at your phone until i finally text you? lol**

 **Piper:No actually I've been in my room doing homework.**

 **Alex:That's what they all say**

 **Piper:Well I'm not like them,i'm better**

 **Alex:How?**

 **Piper:You have to find out yourself I don't wanna give you any hints so goodnight until we speak again.**

 **Alex:You win this round pipes**

 **Piper:Goodnight Al**

 **Alex's P.O.V.**

Alex starts to wonder what Piper is so better in bed but Piper did say that Alex would have to find was a challenge and Alex never stepped down from a decides that shell give piper a run for her money she knew how to make anyone crave her emotionally but more importantly takes out the right clothes for her plan and heads off to sleep with the blonde still in her mind hoping she'll dream of her later.

Alex wakes up the next morning excited she grabs her towel and heads off to her bathroom to lather in her favorite body wash "Axe Anarachy for leaves everything in chaos." It just what she needed to leave piper in chaos and it's only one step in her Alex finishes her shower she takes the necessary precautions brushing her teeth,rinsing her mouth with really strong mouth wash,cleaning her ears(glady they weren't so dirty) and plucking her eye brows. she finished then she slipped on a black lace bra and panty set,like hey if you gonna make someone beg at least do it right. she puts on her tight black jeans with a white cotton tank top with her leather jacket and black grabs her backpack but before she leaves she goes into her bathroom to put on red lipstick and to do her eyeliner she never knew how she got so perfect on doing it,it sorta just happened.

Alex begins to leave her house and head to school but she starts to think I don't know anyone there what am i supposed to do if piper isnt even shoots piper a text.

 **Alex:You at school yet?**

 **Piper:Nope barely got up. why?**

 **Alex:I don't know anyone else at school, didn't want to be lonely this morning**

 **Piper:Aww poor come over my place?**

 **Alex:Sure why not if that's okay with your fam.I don't wanna intrude**

 **Piper:It's fine Al,imma send you my address and you will bring your ass over here**

 **Alex:so bossy but fine**

Alex gets the blonde's Address and proceeds walking it's not that far away from her house it's like a 10 minutes away so perfect when either one of them is going through a hard time they'll be in walking finally arrives at piper's house and was about to knock on the door until….

"Finally you're here,come in it's cold and as you can tell i'm in a robe."Alex can't even process she arrives at Piper's and she is naked in a can't stop staring not even a little bit.

"Alex,You want a picture it will last longer."

"I wasn't...look i just got lost in my thoughts."

"Mhm,come on we are going upstairs so I quickly and shower and dress so we we won't be late,Oh before I forget Al...you look really sexy today."

The two go upstairs in piper's room piper gets some clothes and put them in her bathroom and follows inside leaving alex behind the other door to do sit and wait on the starts to look at the blonde's book collection and is surprised by the perfection she got from loves books especially the older ones the classic ones and that's exactly what the blonde admiring was cut to the end because she heard and unusual sound coming from the walks over and cracks the door just a little bit to hear the sound a bit better and isn't that surprised from what she hears.

 **So what do you guys think Alex heard?You'll find out next chapter anyway review,Follow,Fav if you want and goodnight because I'm falling asleep as I'm typing so if it's poorly written I'm sorry.**


	4. Jelly doughnuts and possibly much more

Chapter 4

 **So how'd you guys like the last chapter?Was it everything you hoped and dreamed?Well who's ready for chapter 4….I am so lets get it started.**

Alex heard moaning,she expected the blonde to be someone who self served every once in awhile she guessed today something had to set that off,Alex wondered what that might quickly closes the door as she hears the blonde turning off her showing and goes back to admiring the books to make it seem like she didn't over hear. A few minutes later the blonde emerges looking radiant like she had a certain glow to her.

"You look my book collection?"

"Love it actually,I didn't know you were so big on classics like me."Piper starts walking toward Alex.

"Yeah but you know what genre of books I like the most?"Piper begins to get closer to Alex's ear and whispers "Erotica."Piper bites Alex's earlobe gently before letting out a shy moan.

"We should get moving Al,don't wanna be late."Piper begins to giggle leaving the brunette in the room to process what just happened.

"You comin Al."

"Yeah be right there."Alex begins to walk down the stairs and starts to mumble that girl will be the death of me but piper chapman two can play this game."

"Come on Al,we take my car instead of walking."

"Alright."The two get into the car and begin to drive.

"Alex,why don't you hook up your phone and you turn on some music and I'll get us some morning coffee from the coffee bean and doughnuts.

"Sure,Why not"Alex takes this as the perfect opportunity and goes to her playlist and goes to the one labeled sexy,clicks on it and scrolls to one of her favorite songs on the playlist "Touch my body by Mariah Carey."

As soon as the lyrics _I just wanna make feel you like you never did,_ Piper looks at notices Alex do something. but continues to stare off in the window. Alex licks her bottom lip and bites thinks to herself;I told you Piper Chapman two can play the sexy pull up to the doughnut shop and piper orders a jelly filled and a glazed instead of getting two coffees from the coffee bean she figures she'll just get them there.

She returns to the car with breakfast I guess you can say in her hand and not surprised to hear cookie by playing in the background she decides to kick it up a notch since Alex tried to get her with that Mariah lip bite.

"One jelly filled doughnut and coffee for you Miss Vause." Alex says thank you and the two drive the rest off the way to school where they decide to park and eat their breakfast and two start to chat while eating."

"Piper you know what I realize?You never told me about your dating life."

"You never asked."

Well I'm asking now and I would like to know everything last relationship,your orientation every and anything."

"Okay so I haven't been in a relationship in year and it was with this guy Jonathan,orientation I don't know if I have one I just like hot people you know,I am not a virgin I lost it to a guy named Jonathan but trust me wasn't really worth wild like my sexual mood went from 100 to 0.

"Nope,that pretty much covered it doughnut is really taste good can't believe I never tried that place before."

"Yeah,I love them only place I'll get doughnuts from,oh Alex you have a little jelly right there."Piper gets her finger and removes the jelly and licks her finger letting out a small moan which sent chills through Alex. She would pay anything to hear that noise but to make even better was if Piper was moaning her leans over to Alex and whispers "I bet you taste really good."Alex sees what Piper is trying to do so she responds…"Why don't you find out."

That actually starts to turn Piper on. they known each other for about for a day is it weird that this already feel so inevitable to each decides she should take her time instead of instantly kissing Alex right then and needed to know more about her before making her move because what if Alex was just like Jonathan,what if she wasn't like she seemed.

 **You guys didn't think I would give you the goods that would be moving at fast pace don't you think for them the none each other for a day so let it build than I liked writing this chapter a lot so I hoped you guys liked tomorrow I guess please review and follow and tell your friends about "** **The Tale of Two Lovers".At first piper wasn't going to be moaning I was gonna make it singing but then I was like lets not make it seem like Alex had no effect on her but I do think their relationship was getting rushed so I just wanted to add a little a short chapter i'll try to make them longer and thinking about add some drama in a bit until ~Mvause114**


	5. Get to know me

Chapter 5

 **Alright so reviews aren't horrible i greatly apreciate for those who for the guest who reviewed i do understand where you are coming from in terms of proof reading. Sometimes i do post then reread so i can i catch mistakes,some mistakes are purposely in there for the terms alex and piper are teenagers and not all teenagers use proper grammar but your review still gave feedback and i'm glad you let me know to catch further mistakes before posting.**

What if Alex wasn't what she herself before making a move she would regret she changed the subject."We should get heading to class,bell rings in 5."It was obvious the connection the two had right away,you could easily mistake them for a couple unless they told you they just met two walk awkwardly to class and Alex could feel the tension.

Did she take things too far?

The last thing she ever wanted to do was make Piper uncomfortable. She just met Piper yesterday but that's all Alex needed to get a girl in bed unless you gave her a beer and 20 made it to class on time still not saying a word to each the time seemed to go by slower maybe because there wasn't a conversation or as piper would put it a stimulating can't stand it anymore she unlocks her phone and texts piper.

 **Alex:What's wrong? we were just i do something wrong?**

Piper notices the messages and thinks of a good excuse,nothing comes to mind might aw well tell her the truth.

 **Piper:Yes and no its i almost kissed you in the car but only knowing you for a day sent me off the edge because i barely know all i know you could hit and quit and i just lost a great friendship.**

Well piper wasn't totally wrong,that was the game her and nicky had at parties get high or get drunk,more importantly get pussy but switching to Litchfield it was time to change and Alex felt something different with piper,Piper made her want to change.

Change,there it was that thing the thing that Alex hated the most but it it meant having piper than her and change better become really good friends.

 **Alex:So get to know me alittle bit more and we'll see were it takes us and it it goes somewhere you dont like we'll stop and contiue with our friendship and act like nothing ?**

 **Piper:you made me feel better.**

 **A/n:Would you guys change?more importantly Will Alex? until next time Mvause114**


	6. Dozing off in World History

Chapter 6

 **Alright,So its early you are welcome but to my followers on my First story before I deleted I did use the sex scene form there and put it in her I couldn't really think of anything mild enough for a dream that I didn't think that would be good in their actually first time which shall draw you all in because they actually first is going to have, oh I cant tell you where the fun in that.**

Piper was glad to get confirmation about her newfounded Piper loved Polly but ever since Polly started dating Pete she can't even imagine what her friend's voice sounded like and Alex just parted ways because they sadly didn't have the same class next but she was okay,it gave her time to think.

"Hey piper."She can hardly put a name to that voice so she turns sighs the one person who can only make her day worse larry bloom,She fakes a smile being the Waspy person she was she knew her mother would be very displeased if she wasn't nice to someone part of the bloom family and decides to respond.

"Hello Larry."sensing the blonde's stress he decides what better time to test out the new nickname for his crush and sees how she responds."Aww,what's wrong buttercup?"Yeah it's cliche but it was a start. Larry has been crushing on Piper since the 8th grade.

"Please don't call me buttercup."She hissed "Piper is just fine Larry."she tries to focus on her World history but is once again interrupted by Larry fucking Bloom. "Hey,Pipes I was thinking since we are like the smartest people in the class we should like study sometime maybe like tomorrow at 8."

"Sure Larry why not."Piper so displeased she would do anything to get Larry of her back even if it meant going on a date with that pest. "Really, oh yes I'll text you my address and i guess I'll see you at 8."Larry is more excited than a toddler getting promised candy for singing their Abcs like Piper never thought of herself as sexy she always been surprised that people even found her remotely cute. Piper decides that Larry is getting too annoying for her so she picks up her things and moves to the back of the puts on her earbuds and begins to doze off in what might be the best dream she might ever have again.

Alex caressed her body ever so gently. She can't believe this was happening,She's with this brunette and her touch made me tremble.

"You're so fucking hot."She whispers in her ear

Alex bit her lip trying to hold back my moan. "Where's your bathroom?" Piper asked

"Down the hall to your left."

She goes into the the bathroom and try to make herself look as sexy as possible starts walking back down to the bedroom toward the room and enters,She swears it changed in the last 3 walks in and the lights are dimmed,theres candles and beautiful rose pedals all over, Alex did it so fast She couldnt tell you how but it was beautiful.

"Do you like it?" she asked as she comes to behind her and wraps her arms around the blonde's skinny waist

She starts kissing her neck with her soft lips leaving her in a trance .She leads her onto the bed and lays her on it.

"What are you going to do to me?" Piper whimpers

"The unspeakable." she says with her signature alex vause smirk on her face

She starts taking off her clothes, Piper just couldn't wait for the deed so she takes hers off as fast as she can leaving her body exposed while Alex lays her eyes on it and begins licking her lips.

They both slide into the sheet and Alex kisses her starts licking down her teasing and it's making her want reaches piper's pussy,she is dripping wet and Alex knows it.

she starts licking her center,her pointer finger rubbing her swollen clit thrusting her tongue in and out of her dripping,soaking throbbing center.

"ALEX!" She screams "OH DEAR GOD!"

"FUCK,DON'T STOP!" Piper begs and Alex doesn't she thrust harder and faster.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming….." She gasp trying to catch her breath

"Show,don't tell pipes"

Piper is reaching her breaking is there and it's so guy She has ever been with couldn't do this what their cocks what Alex was doing with her tongue.

"AL-AL,AL,AL"She gasped"ALEX!" She yelp at the top of my heart is racing,She tired but she still want more as she rides out what just happens to be the most memorable orgasm she's ever had orgasm that defined the she will always hold any other oragsm too unless she was with Alex she would just see if alex can beat all the others

"Horrible,wasn't it." The brunette says as she start making her up from the covers.

"The worse,you're really bad at that."She says playing along with her game.

The two snug into each other's arms into a cuddle you would think should be in a the movie's then there was a long silence.

"Hey Pipes?"

"Pipes"

"Piper…...Hello Piper honey its time to wake up."Piper was startled she didnt realize she was sleep for that long but boy did she want to go back into that was too early for piper to be having sexy dreams about Alex but who would judge her something about that tone body,smooth creamy skin makes piper want to forget about getting to know Alex and just have the brunnete down under.

To make matters worse she is pretty sure she just ruined a good pair of underwear consider that dream just made her gush like an starts to wonder if Alex is really good with her thought makes piper smirked and bit her inner lip as she walks down the did say they can get to know each other to see what happens and if it's bad they can still be friends with that in mine she decides that she's gonna text Alex and tell her meet her at her tree at lunch.

 **Piper:Meet me under my tree at lunch and let me get to know you. XX**


	7. Sitting under the tree

Chapter 7

Alex was finishing her last assignment in Spanish before she felt the vibrating of her phone.

Piper: **Meet me under my tree at lunch and let me get to know xx**

She wants to get to know 's not unusual for Alex some people mostly guys want to get to know her but it was usual for body or even worse when they wanted to know all the facts about lesbian sex or her favorite how do you make a girl cum like a freight train. Some guys felt that she was very intimidating maybe because after Alex fucked a girl she would tell all of her friends about the experience and they all would be coming for a piece of Alex. It wasn't a big deal she was a typical hit and quitter but that was until Piper. Their attraction was something they couldn't always thought of a relationship with piper and what it would be like and it was change. Everyone knows Alex hated change but it was something she would put up with if it meant getting the girl.

She didn't know how to respond to the text sent by Piper. Does she said a text saying okay and leave it or does she send no problem? Piper put kisses, so does Alex put kisses? She decides not to overthink the situation naturally in her text Alex could leave a little mystery but it's Piper she wanted Piper to see the real her not the tough exterior she puts on for everyone else. Piper wasn't everyone else she was Piper.

 **Alex: No problem Pipes, Anything for you.**

The text said it all the care and emotion that came with falling with Piper. Showing that whenever or whatever Alex will always be there. Alex checked the time she still had about 5 problems left on her .Paterson said she can stay and finish her assignment because it was worth 30% of her grade and if Diane Vause found out Alex was slacking in school there would be Hell to pay. She quickly jolts down some answers to make it seem like she truly thought of the piece of art in front of her, who need to pass an Art history class right. She hands in the paper and Mr. Paterson delivers a nod in approval and she starts walking out and as soon as the door shut behind her she starts running down the hall to make to Piper before it was too late. She made itout on the courtyard in 5 minutes new record wait til the soccer coach at Litchfield during tryouts when they have to run the mile. She spots Piper reading nibbling on a set a fries but she sees something else it's another set a fries and two slices of pizza. She bought Alex lunch too, how sweet.

She makes her way toward Piper, The blonde is too engulfed in the book she doesn't even realize Alex was standing right in front of her.

"May I join you?" She didn't even have to think about who that was, she could remember that husky, raspy voice from anywhere.

"Hi Alex, Do you really need to ask."

"Nope,I just wanted to be Polite."

"Interesting."

"So do you come here often?"

Piper begins to giggle. "You are really cheesy. Is this what you do to try to get to know all the ladies?"

"Only to Tall blondes with beautiful baby blues." Piper doesn't know why Alex made her feel this way. It was strange but being with Alex filled a small emptiness she ever felt inside like she found the one. she was only 17 but did that ever stop any high school sweetheart for falling for their partner.

"Now look who's a charmer Miss Alex Vause."

"I'm here every night so tip your waitresses. "The two looked at each other and began to laugh loudly. Piper loved nothing more but being in Alex presence she always gave her a reason to smile and to laugh. After their joyous laughter it broke out into silence till Alex broke it off course.

"So you bought me lunch?"

"Yeah,I didn't want you to get hungry then we end a great conversation to walk to the cafeteria and people just stop and introduce themselves to you and I'm the third wheel in the friendship gathering."

"Piper chapman, I never pegged you as being the selfish type you just want me all to yourself."

"Maybe I do, Maybe I don't that's something for me to know and you never to find out."Piper doesn't think she selfish for wanting to keep Alex to herself. She did introduce herself to Alex first. She did trade numbers with her first it was only fair.

"Oh trust me I'll get you to tell me whatever I want to know.I maybe have been a bullied lesbian but I got a few tricks up my sleeve. Alex begins to cough and she is still sweating from her run."Hey Pipes by any chance when you got lunch you got us some water too?

"Oh yeah here, why are you so sweaty?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention I ran all the way over in 5 minutes." Alex responds taking a swig of a water bottle.

"Alex it takes about 15 to walk over here look there isn't people within 20 feet of us."

"Oh, I know but it was kind of of good for me I do play soccer and when tryouts roll around I have to be able to pass the 2 mile test so it's a win win.

"You play soccer?"

"Yep,I was varsity captain at Eastside so I plan on bring some of my skill to Litchfield."

"That's interesting because I play soccer too."

"No shit chapman."

"No shit vause."

"Dude you're so freakin amazing you read and like classics books, you play soccer. Anything else you want to tell that's going to make me blow my fucking mind."

"I don't know you tell me."

"Fine tell me everything that I don't already know."

"Only if you tell me what I don't know."

"Deal."

The two sit and discuss everything from their favorite soccer teams, favorite songs and everything you can ever imagine even some rated M+ that Alex would of thought Piper would never admit to her unless they got intimate. Their friendship was blooming, Piper getting what she wanted to know Alex more and she likes what she sees. Alex seems like the perfect fit for Piper the only problem is that she is Alex. She doesn't fit into the Chapman lifestyle that would make her family happy. But this is Piper's life and happiness so she is going to take whatever makes her happy. So with that being said…..

She crashes her lips into Alex's. It caught off by surprised but this is what Alex wanted to too. Its was slow and passionate. Since Piper's tree was in secluded area no one could talk about unless she or Alex said something. Alex licks the bottom of Piper's lip wanting entrance its approved. When her tongue enters she start receiving moans from Piper. The kiss is getting hot,there's so much chemistry. It was perfect but perfection was cut to end thanks to the bell.

 **A/N:So I realized everytime I submit a document for a new chapter to be published its cut like half of word count down so then I have to copy and paste but then after already correcting the doc before submitting I have to recorrect it because its goes to being incorrect when I paste. I do it for all of my readers you welcome hope you enjoy the chapter I love my constant reviewer give me life -Mvause114**


	8. What are you doing for the Holidays

Chapter 9

"That was...wow."Piper broke the silence after they pulled had more to say like how sweet and soft Alex's lips are or how literally if she could take Alex right there she would.

"I don't know if that was meant to be good or bad pipes."

"Oh,it was good it was really good Al."Oh my God did I really just say thinks to herself waiting for Alex to reply. She doesn't she just does her signature Alex Vause smirk and starts to gather her stuff so she and Piper can head to class. Its silent off course Alex would be the one to break it.

"So,do you wanna hang out later?"

"Off course Al i would lo-Oh shit i promised Larry that I'll study with him later."

"oh." She thought Piper was single well at least not talking to anyone. she just falls silent letting Pipe take the lead in the conversation.

"Al,it's not like a date I don't even wanna go he has just been so is like my own little fanboy he is so obsessed with me."

"So,let's make him think you're taken by me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean i'm going to get him to think we are together..He'll leave you alone and no one has to be bothered."

"Okay,text me the address and i'll see you then schuckms."

"Did you just call me schuckms?"

"Yeah but it was between quotes."

"Whatever you say love muffin."They were about to enter their looks around to make sure no one was in the hallway."Kiss me Al."

"Right now?"

"Just do it."Alex does what she is told and kisses piper's soft lips, the kiss was like the whole world stop and it was just Alex and piper.

"Let's go in class Pipes,maybe I'll kiss you later and oh I can't tell you that then it wouldn't be a surprise."Alex smirks and walks into her last class of the day as she leaves Piper in the hallway in follows after will be interesting won't it.

As the day came to an end Piper can't help but think what alex would do at this study session with her and doesn't know anything about or of Alex at least not her last thing Piper needs is for larry to ruin everything she has going with Alex.

"So I'll see you later Pipes?"

"Yeah,Are you ever going to tell me what you plan on doing to me later."

"Nope,because like i said It wouldn't be a surprise."

"Alex vause you will be the death of me."

"Same to you Piper chapman."

"Do you need a ride home Al?"

"Only if you take me straight home and you don't kidnap me."

"I make no promises."

Alex lets out a light can she say the thought of Piper being the least of dominant her little threat made her two walked to Piper"s car and got in the chatted a few times but nothing important like homework or Cathy Segal's horrible new haircut and how it made her look like a 50's housewife.

"So if you aren't going to tell me about what you plan on doing to me in front of Larry,the least you can for tell me is what you plan on doing for the holidays?"

"Nothing much hang out my mom then i might go spend some time with Nick because it will take a miracle for her mom to actually be home."

"Her mom isn't home for the holidays so she leaves her with a couple grand and leaves her alone."

"Wow."

"Yeah,What are you doing?"

"Nothing,family for the first hour or so then i might lock myself room to avoid everyone else only to sit at awkward dinner."

" ….you can come over my place if you want,my mom won't mind."

"I'd love too Al,i really appreciate the invite."

"Anytime,maybe we can make it like a slumber party thing if you want."If Piper wants psst it's want alex doesn't want to rush Piper into anything she doesn't want to do but to be totally fair her imagination of piper's moans can't be good as good as the really thing.

A/n:Well Happy hoildays to this chapter is so late but as my christmas present to you.


	9. Manscaping is hard to do

**A/N So i'm the worse for not updating i know don't hate my current situation of me going to online school i will be try to update 3 times a week Monday Wednesday and announcement to all of you on twitter instagram facebook Don't forget to say Happy Birthday to our favorite drug smuggling lesbian Laura prepon today she turned 36 and is on the Rachael Ray Show talking about the stash plan if you don't know what that is which i doubt it's her new cookbook which currently sold out on amazon but you can order it on her website . So this chapter is going to be a little short because i will be updating sometime around 11 for the continuation. so let's get started I sped thing to piper's study date with larry.**

The Bloom house

Larry is more than excited to have the beautiful,Amazing,Smart Piper chapman in his might be his chance to have the girl of his dreams,where they would spent the rest of their lives talking about their perfect life with two kids and a golden retriever. He decided that this will be the night that he ask piper to wear his class ring.

Larry barely got any sleep last night. He woke this morning and did a goole search on what to do on your first date with a click the first like he got and began first tip was to manscape."Manscape?"larry questioned.I mean if it means i get piper to be mine i'll try went into his parents bathroom to get shaving cream and a razor. Thank god they went to palm springs because this would of been an awkward conversation to have with puts shaving cream on his chest and began shaving his chest and legs then he just stares on his next task and he thinks he won't be able to do it but puts having cream on and begins shave OUCH! larry screamed. He accidently cut himself now what if piper want "dessert how would he explain that.

He finishes manscaping and puts back on his returns back to his desk and starts to read the rest of the says that he going to need some pink lavender candles,some chocolates,cologne,condoms and decides that he might as well go to the store and pick up all of things it is only 4 he still has 4 hours to clean up set up shower and dress before piper grabs his wallet and keys and heads out the door.

Chapman house

Piper has been spending her entire day since she woke texting alex instead of readying it's not like she likes Larry after all so why make a big deal the only person she is trying to impress is Alex,Alex fucking Vause.

 **Alex:Shouldn't you start getting ready for our study date with your man larry? lmao**

 **Piper:Eww larry gross i think my nipples inverted from that statement plus i like someone else Al and you know that.**

 **Alex: Who may that be pipes?**

 **Piper:Well she's tall dark and beautiful,you know like secretary sexy with beautiful green eyes they're so mamazing haha**

 **Alex:I think i know who you talking about plus i like someone too and mamazing? haha**

 **Piper:Yes mamazing?Is it me?**

 **Alex:Well duh who else should i like**

 **Piper:Mila kunis or Megan fox or who else didn't you stop talking about last night that was so hot when we were video chatting.**

 **Alex:I see your point but they don't compare to you pipes**

 **Piper:Aww Al how cute…..so what are you going to do tonight at larry's?**

 **Alex:No telling speaking of which its 6:30 better start getting ready cuteness or you'll be late hahaha**

 **Alex:See you there hahah XX**

 **Piper:You owe me Al XXXX**

 **A/N so what do you think?was it Worth it? well the continuation shall be posted on review and follow tell your for being so patient and until wednesday maybe... Vause Always Mvause 114**

'


	10. If I wasn't Wearing Lipstick

**Chapman house,Piper's P.O.V**

Piper puts her phone down and walks into her cuts on the water,grabs her robe and starts to mumble "I can't believe she won't tell what she's going to do." She starts to laugh she can't stay mad at her."She's so lucky she's cute."

Piper gets in the bathroom and laughs at the thought of Alex and what she would water feel so good on her decides that tonight will be the night she has to impress alex so she needs to make sure just in case her hair and body smells like heaven. She ponders on what body wash and shampoo to she use Sexy strawberry,Flirty Raspberry, or Sweet Cinnamon?She goes with Flirty Raspberry,it's for Alex not it was for Larry she wouldn't bathe at she finishes up washing her hair and body she starts singing _"Pretty Lil Heart by Robin Thicke."_

 _Tell me that you'll never_

 _Ever leave my side_

 _Tell me cause you know i need to hear it every night_

 _Baby you got me don't worry you pretty lil heart and I said baby you got me don't worry your pretty lil heart._

This song reminds her of Alex,She hopes Alex doesn't break her Pretty lil decides since Alex won't tell her what's she's doing she'll just formulate her own plan. After she done trying off she sits at her desk coming up with a brilliant plan sure to surprise both Larry and Piper. After she finishes she needs to find a sexy outfit to leave the both of them speechless. She walks into her closet to find a cute and sexy decides since Alex loves the color black so much She'll wear her black skater dress with the lace also grabs her pink lace thong and bra and thinks Alex will surely like 't she? She checks her phone for the time it reads 7:00."Shoot!,I don't wanna be late,Al might kill larry on accident and not realize sends Alex a text to see where she's at

 **Piper:Hey Al, you at larry's house yet?**

 **Alex:No on my way out why?**

 **Piper: because I'm sorta running late and i don't want you to kill larry because i'm not there.**

 **Alex:I would nev...welll never mind Do you just want to ride together?**

 **Piper: Yes baby please and Thank you**

Piper starts to wonder whats going to happen between her and Alex tonight whatever it is,she hopes she is ready.

 **Nicky's Porsche (Alex P.O.V)**

"Baby? That's bold even for Pipes." "How do I even respond to that?" Alex decides not to think about and puts the finishing touches on her make up. "God!" This outfit better make Piper speechless but even better it better leave Bloomer jealous. Alex is wearing tight black pants,white tank top,biker boots with her Michael Kors leather can't wait to see larry's face when they arrive. She really wanted to make larry jealous so thank god for nicky letting her borrow her porsche or she would have to impress him with her motorcycle body with no engine or wheels.

She arrives at the chapman house and decides to shoot Piper a text she should be ready by now.

 **Alex:Outside pipes.**

 **Piper:Okay baby,can you come in I still need to put on my door is open.**

ALex shakes her head putting on shoes must secretly mean that i need to do my leaves the car and proceeds to the front door but before she puts her hand on the door it swings open and a vision steps out the door. It's piper.

The perfect body blonde steps out with her black lace skater dress with her beautiful baby blues and as alex can imagine soft plump lips covered in red cascading blonde locks just fell into place as the rested on her is left in trance she keeps hearing somebody call her name but she just stuck taking in all of the blondes beauty.

"Alex!" Piper she should've known it was piper but can you blame her if you seen that beauty wouldn't you be stuck in trance quickly snaps back into reality so it doesn't seem like she was ignoring her. "Yeah,babe sorry."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just about how good you look in that dress is should get going don't wanna be late."

"Wait Al."

"Yeah Pipes."

Piper wraps her arms around Alex's neck and says "You think I'm cute?"

"Off course."

Piper gets closer to Alex's ear and begins to whisper "You know if Al,if i wasn't wearing lipstick….i would probably kiss you.

"Then let me kiss you."Before Piper can get out another word Alex quickly pecks piper on the lips,but even with a kiss you can still feel the magic.

Piper responds with something knowing that it will push Alex over the edge."Maybe If you are good you can kiss me somewhere else.'

Alex was certainly left speechless.

"Come on before we are late Al."

"Yeah i'm coming."

"So why aren't you moving"

"Just give me one moment." Alex starts thinking of what it would it be like to kiss the blonde somewhere else but she quickly snaps out of it she has no time. Alex opened Piper's door for her and says "After you my lady."

"I'm your lady Al?"Piper smirks,she likes being Alex's lady.

"Off course."Alex closes Piper's door and walks toward the driver's just stares as Piper for a little bit and piper notices and smiles then two pulled off to Larry's house


	11. I didn't get a good job

**So its been awhile since I've updated so I finally got my notebook back so i can finish writing this chapter. I was thinking of keep it going maybe make it a trilogy i don't know i have to think about it but anyway to the story...**

The drive didn't take that long to get to Larry's anything Piper wished that it was longer because she loved being in Alex's she did amazed her even the most simplest things like how Alex drives with her right hand only but mostly people who drive with one hand drive with their right.

Piper just loved everything Alex that. If that was so wrong Piper never wanted to be right. Alex was more than captivating she was necessary to piper's way of living now. The one thing Piper loved about Alex was the way she it was a smirk but it was smile because it still brighten up your day when you saw was no teeth just lip but it was a smile,It was an Alex vause smile.

"Why do you keep staring at me pipes?" Alex asked

"Because you're beautiful."Piper said that with no hesitation

"Hmm…."

"Why Hmm…?"

"No reason...looks like we are here pipes." The two arrived on what would be a quite an eventful evening with 10 minutes to spare.

"Pipes you can go ahead without me,I gotta go do something real quick." Piper just nodded and exited the car and started to walk up to the door. She knocked on the door and waited for was still in the car it look like she was just sitting there. "What could she possibly be doing in there?"Piper said to herself but before she knew the door was open and so was the person she hated to see the most Larry fucking Bloom.

"Piper,you're here."

"Ye-."Piper was cut off by Alex.

"Babe you sure you don't want your jacket?"Piper quickly caught on and smiled.

"Yes baby,I'm fine."Larry just stared with his mouth gaped at the sight of the two girls.

"Oh,I forgot to introduce the two of this my girlfriend Alex and Babe this Larry"

"Pleasure."Larry said sarcastically "Please come in." Alex noticed how displeased Larry was and quietly thought time to kick it up a notch little did she know it's the same thing Piper was thinking.

Larry shows the girls to the living room and what they saw was definitely not made for a study seemed like Larry was planning on having sex with Piper.

"Wow Larry you sure do know how to set the mood."Alex was trying not to laugh,it got so bad tear were falling from her eyes. Piper hit her in the arm and shot her a look which Alex knew by heart because her mother sent her "the be nice look" all the time. Its Piper's turn to throw the her next move.

"I don't know Alex,this kinda puts me me in the mood."After her response piper bites her lip and shots Alex a wink. Alex starts to choke on her fake caught from that statement because God she wants to know what Piper is like when she is the mood. Larry interrupted the silence and said "Maybe we should get working on this World History homework." The girls nod in agreement and they all sit down in the candle lit,lavender smelling room. The two girls sit next to each other and larry sat across from them looking in disgust.

So question 1, Name the countries that allied with Great Britain in World War II?"

Larry quickly answered "France,Germany,Italy,and Japan."Larry shot Alex the top that look but little did larry know History other than English was Alex's best subject.

"Alright then next question,What year and president started the peace treaty?"

"President Wilson in 1919." Alex saw the shock on larry's face which lead her to giggle.

"Good job baby."The blonde says and then leans and places a kiss on the brunette's lips

"I didn't get a good job" Larry mumbles

"Alright pipes it's your turn,How many years was World War I fought for?" Alex asked

"4."

"That is correct, Miss chapman." Alex starts flipping through pages of the world history book trying to find another question till she got interrupted by a little blonde girl seeking her prize.

"Excuse me,Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh yeah sorry babe."Alex place a kiss on piper's lips which made her laugh because you could hear larry's groan in the background.

"I have to go to the bathroom,Larry could you show me where it is?"

"Off course the one down the hall is broke so you'll have to use the one in my room?"

"That's fine,Alex play nice"

"You know I always do."Alex said with a smirk

"Don't lie to yourself baby."

Larry shows Piper up the stairs and into his truth is the bathroom downstairs worked fine he just needed to get Piper alone so they can talk without Alex in the room.

"That door right there is the one for the bathroom."

"Alright,Thank you Larry."

"No problem,ummm Piper?"

"Yes,Larry?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"I'm sure it can wait til we are both downstairs."

Larry just nods yes and continues back he finds Alex sitting down taking notes,she doesn't even notice him."

"Alex we need to talk."

 **So what do you guys think?What do you think Alex and Larry will talk about? Will Larry win the key to piper's heart? More to come...Please review i love your guys feedback ~Vause Always M**


	12. Someone Special Gave Me That Nickname

**Well I feel bad since i didn't update on Monday or Wednesday so im thinking triple update Day what do you think? I knew you would like that to the story my Vauseman Fanatics.**

"What do we need to talk about?"Alex smirks she can already see where this is going but she decides to pity Larry and instead of laughing she manages to keep a straight face.

"Piper isn't Gay." Larry face is turning red,he is furious if he was a cartoon he would have steam coming out of his ears.

"No one said she was."

"And If she isn't,Why are you with her?"

"That's none of your business."

"Exactly you dont like her you are using her for your own little sick game."

"That's a lie."Alex screamed at this point she is standing up talking to the shrub know as the one and only Larry bloom.

"Then what's the truth?"

"That's none of your business."

"My point was just proven,I love piper I've loved her since the 9th grade.'

"Love her,You have some massive stalker crush on her. I Love piper!"

Piper starts walking down the stairs and she hear her two admirers so she decides to sit down and listen to the is sitting down listening then she hears it "I Love Piper!"It's not larry's voice it's Alex's so she runs into the room but they don't notice her.

"What did you just say?"Larry screamed

"You heard me you twig."

"No say it again."

"No.'

"Yeah Al say-say it again." piper says hesitantly,that went a lot smoother in her head.

"Pipes…"

"So are you going to say it again Alex or am i just gonna sit here looking like a fool. Alex doesn't respond instead she just stares at piper,she didn't expect her to hear that. Larry decides since Alex isn't responding he was going step in.

"Pipes,I'm the real one who loves you not her so please wear my class ring."

"Don't call me pipes,someone special gave me the nickname."Piper looks at Alex and smiles. "And no larry i can't wear your class ring,I think it's time for me and Alex to go now."

"Piper if you leave with her,we have no chance of a future together."

"You didn't have a chance larry."Piper giggles and run over to grabs the brunette's face and drags her into a long passionate kiss. "Let's get out her Al." Piper grabs Alex's hand and the run out the door and jump into the car.

"So where do you wanna go pipes?"

"Wherever you are."

Piper pulls Alex in for another kiss but before she deepens it she pulls away.

"Al please say it again."

"I heart you Piper chapman."

"I heart you? what is that I love you pussies?'

Alex giggles."Say pussy again."

Piper pecks Alex's lips."I heart you too."

 **Well Wasn't that you guys have said it again or would you say i heart you like Alex?" I will be updating later today after im done typing then after that you will get another update. Review i love you guys some ideas you might want to happen because i do plan on bringing some smut in like 2 or 3 chapters. Im pretty kinky as is and i plan on doing one whole chapter of smut for you guys so comment some things you would like featured during that or if you to embarrassed you know my Twitter but just in case its Mvause114 so you can message me or you can pm on here.**

 **~Vause Always**

 **M**


	13. New Trailer for Season 4

To ALL my little readers and Fanatics of the Our Great show

I've seen the seen the new trailer for season 4 YES the trailer is out and im am saddened and mad because i need answers.

If you really listen you can see the Person who is talking to Red is the lovely laura Prepon talking about can she keep a secret and everything is everywhere and huh next chapter will be posted later im to full of emotions for an update

Vause Always,

M


	14. I know Vause I know

**To the next chapter…. i really hate that when you write stories on something like word and then you you submit it then it gives you like half of what you wrote then you have to go through it 5 times and make sure all the words and sentences that were taken out are place in the right spots because even when you copy and paste it still gives you half of what your i guess this is my payback for writing fan fiction but all of you make it worth it**

It's been a few days since the whole larry's the last day before winter break,Piper and Alex's relationship has been moving great except she isn't truly what they are. Are they a they or if it was just something for fun?

"What are we?" Piper screamed

Piper's entire trigonometry class turned around and stared at her. 'What are we,What Miss chapman? Mr. Healy asked Piper just can't say nothing and look like a doofus if she does word will spread by one click of a button since all of these people tweet just about everything. So she tries to think of the first excuse that comes to her head.

"What are we still doing on this chapter,didn't we complete it last week? She stuttered

"I suppose you are right Miss Chapman,nice catch."

Nice save Chapman she thinks to slumps over her desk and whispers What are we? The period went by really slow but it finally it was was heading down the hallway when someone comes and places their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" The husky voice asked

"Alex not now okay."

"Pipes what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Come on pipes tell me."

"Nothing Al i promise, i was just thinking about what to get you for Christmas." It's not like Piper was lying she was thinking about what to get Alex for Christmas but she was just really focused on what Alex thought they if Alex was just having fun with piper? What if that Alex gets so scared from piper asking the question it makes their relationship awkward and she loses Alex forever? "Pipes?" Piper snapped out of her daze.

"Are you sure you are okay Pipes?"

"Yeah,I'm fine just a little under the weather Al I might just go home and rest."

"Okay Pipes."Alex placed a kiss on Piper's forehead."You still coming over on saturday you know for Christmas?"

"I wouldn't miss it."Piper places a kiss on Alex's much as she hates not knowing what they are,Her feelings for Alex overcome all of say their goodbyes and Alex watches the beautiful blonde walk down the right when Alex begins to turn around and head to class something stops her.

"Hey Al?"

"Yeah Kid."

"I heart you."

"I heart you more."

"Thats a lie."

"No it's not.'

Piper has a goofy smile on her face,Now it's time to go find Alex a christmas present

4 hours later

"I don't know vause,you sure you want to get her this?"Nicky questioned

"Off course Nick,Piper has had her eye on this ever since we came a few days ago it's perfect."

Flashback

It's a beautiful Saturday and the two girls were just strolling in the mall hand in hand.

"Al,Can we please go to look in the jewelry store."

"Yeah Pipes,why not."

"Yay!" Piper sounded like a giddy 8 year old who just got a new glitter nail grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her to the jewelry both looked around Sharing oos and ahs.

"Hey Pipes,I'm going to hit the bathroom."

Piper nodded okay and gave Alex a kiss on she stumbled upon the promise rings,she was just looking until she ran across a beautiful was a pink stone cut into a heart with stainless steel band.

"Anything I can help you with Ma'am."

"Yes,can I please take a look at that one."

The jeweler handed piper the ring and she slips onto her just stares at her ring was so beautiful,it was like it was tailored made just for piper. Alex comes back from the bathroom and sees Piper staring at the pulls another jeweler aside and ask if he can bring the jeweler who was helping Piper over without awaring Piper.

"How can I help you?"The jeweler asked

"That blonde you were helping is kinda like my girlfriend and i want the information about the ring she is trying on."

"Well its $350 and 100 for the engraving and 50 resizement."

Alex only has 500 to her name,her plan was to use it to get a new paint job and engine for her motorcycle but she realizes Piper is more important.

"You take cash?" Alex asked while pulling out the jeweler nodded and took the cash from Alex's hand and pulls out a piece of paper.

"Alright this is just the ring information it covers the size and what you want engraved on nods and fills out the form puts size 6 and ponders on what she should have engraved on ring she quickly thinks about it and writes it on the hands the jeweler the ring information paper and walks back to piper's side.

"Hey Pipes,wanna grab a Pretzel?"

End of Flashback

"She'll love it." The jeweler says while handing Alex the bag

"I still think eating pussy is the best gift you can ever give someone."Nicky says while winking at Jeweler

"Off course you do Nick."

"Yeah vause….um since i won't see you on christmas on the account of you spending it with Piper i want to give you your christmas gift."

"Nick you didn't have to get me anything."

"Well to late so here."Nicky hands Alex a pair of car keys

"These are the keys to your porsche."

"No those are they keys to your porsche vause."

"Oh my God Nick,Thank you so much."Alex begins to shed little tears because this was the gift of a lifetime.

"Now don't go soft on me Vause."

"Wait,what will you drive?"

"I might've bought an i don't know a viper."

"Tron legacy?" Alex smirks

"Tron legacy." Nick smiled and nodded

"I really mean it,Thanks Nick."

"Well I figured i should do something since you kinda spent your last on Piper and can't afford to fix your bike."

"She means alot to me."

"I know Vause, I know."

Well theres it is i'm sorry for the long wait for the update but i have been so busy with school because I only have Two more weeks then it's to Let you know My updates after june 2 will be at night time due to the fact i will be busy during the mark your calendars because from June 17-19 there will be no update because that's when season 4 comes out and i will be locked in my room eating oreos,drinking Mtn Dew while going insane for all the new twist and turns from the new season.

Vause always,

M


	15. Moving on to Wattpad

Hey my story followers okay so i am going to make the transition to wattpad mostly because everytime i write a new chapter Fanfiction gives me like half of it back and a lot of people are getting confused. by 7 o clock Pacific time the whole story and new chapter should be posted. Its still going to be the The Tale of Two lovers and My name will remain Mvause114 so see you then Vause Always M


	16. I'm the Jon Snow of the Chapman Family

**A/N So i decided to continue on here and wattpad sooo next chapter is here but late sorry.**

Piper is spread out across her bed,staring blankly at her is completely overwhelmed by not knowing the status of her relationship with 's never felt this way with she only saw a couple of weeks with but with Alex she sees a lifetime.

(She wear short skirts,I wear sneakers she's cheer captain and i'm on the bleachers.)Thats has to be polly that's been their best friend theme song ever since it was released on the radio.

"Hey Polly."

"OMG,Piper I can't believe you!"

"What did I possibly do now?"

"You ran out on a study date with Larry with amazon chick!?"

"First off her name is Alex and Secondly How did you ever hear about that?"

"Piper everybody is talking about it on twitter and at school."

"Wow word travels fast after a few days."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I didn't think it was that important,honestly Pol."

"You didn't think it was important to tell your best friend how you just became some kind of lesbian now?"

"You don't just become a lesbian, you fall somewhere on a scale."

"I don't care,Why didn't you chose Larry he is so good for you?"

"Larry is a stalker and Alex gets me plus she is very fun to look at."

"Looks aren't everything Piper."

"So why are you dating pete because as i remember correctly you said you wanted to jump his bone the first time we went to his soccer game and you weren't even dating. He barely knew your name."

"That was different and You need to find someone who knows when to order Chinese,someone who makes jigsaw puzzles fun."

"Alex makes life so interesting and she is so sweet.I wanted fireworks pol and i got them with her not Larry the Stalker."

"Then let me meet her,let me see if she is truly fireworks."

"How do you suppose i do that?"

"Let's go on a dinner double date tonight and we will see if you get my approval."

"Even if i didn't get your approval i would still gladly being seeing Alex."

"Whatever bye bitch."

"Bye."

Piper hangs up the phone and cant believes she just promised to go on a double date with Alex without even asking if she was dials Alex hoping she doesn't screw up whatever they have.

"Oh hey Pipes,what's going on?"

"Hey Al,nothing much just wanted to call."

"In the little time we've been together i can honestly say i know you better than you know whats wrong piper?"

"Huh,well polly called and mentioned the whole larry thing and how i told her my new girlfriend was so much better than larry and now she wants to meet you at dinner tonight so i'm really hoping you are free and ALex please don't hate me."

Alex started laughing on the phone."That was the fastest i've heard anyone talk in my entire life."

"Stop laughing at me Al,it's not funny."

"My darling pipes you never cease to amaze me."

"So will you come out tonight?"

"Off course i will pipes anything for my girl."

"I'm your girl?"

"Yes you idiot."

"You're the best Al."

"And you the prettiest so i'll pick you up at 6?"

"Youre such a cheeseball and okay."

"But i'm your cheese ball so i'll see you soon."

"See you soon."

The Two hang up witht the other in their mind.

The Vause Household

"Alex I'm home!"Diane Yelled

"Hey ma,How was work?"

"Same ol stuff kiddo but somebody parked in our spot but luckily the formans went on vacation so i didn't have to walk that far."

"Oh sorry i should have texted you about my new car."Alex says while walking over to grab a cookie out the cookie jar.

"Alexandra Vause Where did you get such an expensive car?"

"Okay before you blow your casket let me just say car is already paid off and with the money i make doing free lance auto body and working at the auto shop downtown i make enough for gas and insurance."

"That didn't answer my question Alex."

"It was a christmas gift from Nicky."

"I figured as much."

"So why'd you grill me so hard?"

"I like seeing you squirm in your chair."

"That's totally uncool mom but a nice burn."

"I do my best so any plans tonight kid?"

"Well i'm going on this double date with Piper and her friends later."

"Now when am I going to meet Miss Piper,you talk about her so much like she's a character in one of your books?"

"Soon ma,I promise."

"Alright you be safe,i'm heading to bed now."Diane places a kiss on her daughter's forehead."And Al please don't bring home another STD.'

"I broke 3 toes that night you don't remember that."Alex laughed "Goodnight ma."

Alex walks into her bedroom grabs a clean white shirt,her jacket and boots then she heads out the door."Oh can't forget the ring."

She is walking to the the car up with no rules is a teenager's dream come true but Alex for some reason she is still very reckless but its made her more mature. She gets in the car and turns on the radio,7 years by Lucas Graham was playing so she decided to sing along on her drive to Piper's house.

Once I was 7 years old

My momma told me go get yourself some friends

Or you'll be lonely

It was a big big world

But we thought we were bigger

Pushing each other to the limits

We wont learn them quicker

By the time the chorus came on Alex was already at Piper's was still in shock by the size of the house and the life Piper lives.A life ALex could only dream to give leaves her thoughts and proceeds to go make the girl of her dreams her walks to the door and hoped to find the perky blonde but instead she finds a new acquaintance.

"Who are you?" They asked

"I'm Alex, uh Piper's friend."

"Oh she's upstairs I'll walk with you."

"Okay,Thanks… so you are Piper's little brother?"

"Ha,Is that what she told you?"

"Well she told me she had a little brother."

"I'm not her younger brother..Do you watch Game of Thrones?"

"A little why?

"Here I'm the Jon Snow of the Chapman of the family."

"You are the Jon Snow?'

"Yeah but here I'm called Danny not bastard."

"Hey move Dan I gotta use the can."A little blonde boy yelled while he shoved past the two.

"That's Cal Piper's little brother,"

"Oh okay."

"Yeah nice meeting 's Piper's room but you already knew that."

"Yep,Nice meeting you Dan Snow."

"Ha,very funny well see you around."

"Yeah,see you around."

Alex and Danny parted soon as Danny was getting ready to close the door,a very annoying visitor dropped by.

"You like her don't you?"

"Mind your business Cal."

"Whatever lover boy."

Alex was sitting on Piper's bed waiting for Piper to get out the shower so she decided to do some digging looks around under Piper's bed and finds a set of Eroticas all this does is make Alex did say she like Erotica. She grabs a book entitled "Touch me Where he can't" and makes herself comfortable on Piper's bed.


	17. I can be bad If I want to

40 minutes Later

The blonde emerged dripping hair and body. "Oh my gosh Alex! You scared the crap out of me."

"Why do you take so long in the shower like I assumed that you got in the shower after our phone call and that plus how long i've been here,that means I been waiting for you for 90 minutes like jesus I'm not saying take 5 minutes but really 90 pipes.

"Stop talking about me."

"You must look like a raisin under there that's all I'm saying."

"Well that's for me to know and you to never find out."

"You say that now kid." Alex lifts her glasses and puts down her book. She starts to crawl over to Piper standing over the edge of the bed and begins to whisper. "Because you know Piper I can make you feel things, very pleasurable things. Do you want to know what those things are Piper?"

"Mhm."

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out." Alex starts to laugh as she can see Piper mouth agape.

"I'll get you back Miss Vause."

"Bring it on kid!"

Piper then jumps on Alex and proceeds to tickle her. No one has ever been able to resist a Piper chapman tickle not even Alex Vause.

"Pipes haha stop." Alex still continues to laugh uncontrollably

"Not until you say I'm the winner and you are forever the loser."

"Nope because…" Alex flips Piper on her back and she is now on top."I now have the upper hand."

"Ugg,I have to warn you I'm not ticklish."

"That doesn't matter because I wasn't going to tickle you."

"Then what were you going to do?"

"This." Alex then places her lips on Piper's. Piper goes with the flow the then licks Piper's bottom lip asking for entrance and its was not battle piper decided to let Alex tongue dominate the dance they had going piper lets out her first moan and that was Alex's cue to stop."

"That was a very short make out session Al."

"Well we need to go meet your friends so go get dress."

"Fine but you owe me."

"It will be my pleasure to pay in full."Alex sends a wink Piper's way.

"Mhm,so Al who let you in anyway?" Piper says walking into her closet

"Oh Danny did.'

"Oh.."

"Is there a problem?"

"No."

"So why'd you keep him a secret from me?"

"Secrets are best kept secret Alex."

"Why is he a secret?"

"Why do you keep bugging me about him?"

"Because he is living person and not some science experiment gone bad."

"Fine I'll tell you but first zip my dress."

"Okay and nice daisies Jessica Ingalls Wilder." Alex walks over to to zip Piper's daisy sundress."Start talking Pipes."

"Alright so around the time I was born my mom ran into another woman in the hospital who gave birth to a had no idea about each other,they talked everyday until the woman wanted my mom to meet her husband so naturally she she was waiting in the room my dad walked in. It broke the woman's heart to know technically she was second my dad would spend time with me at home then she would be with she broke into one of the surgical rooms and slit her throat. My dad gained custody of Dan but no one outside the family knows about him.

"Damn."

Piper starts slipping on her white sandals and grabbed her clutch."Okay I'm ready."

"What type of family do you have?"

Piper walks over to Alex and wraps her hands around her."Sadly a fucked up one."Alex leans in and gives Piper another kiss."let's go."

The two were walking down the hall,saw Danny briefly and waved told Alex to go wait in the car while she told her mom that she was going to be out with Polly and might be past curfew. Piper was walking to the car and it felt like a hair flew in the wind and Alex just couldn't help but admire her.

"Alright so I told my mom that I would be out late so we are free to go."

"You are such a goodie two shoes Pipes." Alex laughed

"I can be bad when I want to ." Piper said sending a wink at Alex.

"You wanna be bad right now?"

"You are such a Perv Al."Piper hit Alex in the arm playfully."Now let's go I'm starving."

"Wait before we go I wanna give you your gift early."

"Oh Al,you didn't have to."

"I wanted to so here."Alex hands Piper a little blue box wrapped in a white smiles and unwraps the box "Oh Al its so beautiful."

"Piper you are so amazing,open minded, beautiful,smart so I guess what I'm trying to say is I promise to be everything you are for me ,so Will you be my girlfriend?"

"My prayers have been answered because all I have been doing is wondering what we are then this like Oh my gosh Alex this is too good to be true." Piper stared at her ring "Oh my gosh Alex,is this the ring from the mall?"

"Yeah I saw you staring at so I knew I had to buy it for you."

"You are to good to me."

"I beg to differ...now give me a kiss girlfriend." Piper leaned in and gave her girlfriend a kiss. Piper placed the ring on her left hand and then it followed with Alex placing her right hand over her two were off to their double date


End file.
